Love's Revival
by Saymorian
Summary: What if Morgana didn't want to go along with Morgause after she was poisoned? What if there was something stopping her from pursuing evil? What if she fell in love with a certain warlock...? MxM spoilers for s2 & 3 but not 100% series compliant


_**Love's revival**_

_**Summary: What if Morgana didn't want to go along with Morgause after she was poisoned? What if there was something stopping her from pursuing evil? What if she fell in love with a certain warlock...? MxM spoilers for s2 & 3 but not 100% series compliant **_

_**Thanks to Princessa Guinevere for the name help :D**_

_0o0o0o_

The room was warm, that she had to admit, a gilded cage as she saw it. Morgana leant back against the wall and sighed, it had been nearly a year since she had been poisoned and a part of her wished she had died. She had woken alone in this very room, fully healed and very confused, this wasn't Camelot. Morgause had entered later, as Morgana watched the sun set through her window from where she lay.

'_My sister, you have awoken,' Morgause had smiled, looking genuinely happy._

'_Where am I?' Morgana demanded, she hated to be in the dark, so to speak. _

'_You're safe, that's what. You're in my fortress,'_

_Morgana stared. She wasn't in Camelot anymore, she was away from everyone. Away from the guardian she hated, the prat of a brother figure she loved, the maidservant who had become more like a friend, the physician who had always treated her kindly. And Merlin. The manservant who had sent her to the druids, the one who had tried to poison her._

_The realisation came like an icy blade to her heart; she drew in a breath, why did it hurt her so?_

_Morgause had left her with her thoughts shortly after._

_The next day, however, her half sister had returned._

'_I see you're looking better,'_

_Morgana jerked out of thoughts of Camelot 'Hm? Oh! Yes, thank you,'_

_The blonde woman smiled at her for half a second 'Now sister I must know, are you ready to help me take down Uther Pendragon once and for all?'_

_Morgana thought, sure she hated him, but there was everyone else to consider, and Arthur would be a better man and king than Uther could ever have hoped to be, Morgana personally believed that he might not see magic as an evil after his father's death. Could she really destroy what had become her home?_

'_Let me think about it,'_

_Morgause looked taken aback, but concealed it quickly. 'Of course, I will leave you to rest,'_

That had been nearly a year ago. Because Morgana had given Morgause a no when she asked again, she had told her that she didn't want to destroy Arthur. Morgause had gone into a fury and departed, leaving Morgana in her room.

Until today that is, a man had entered her room, Morgana's gaze flew to him and she stood, her green dress rumpled from the long time spent in it. She faced the man, her chin high, she was still very much a lady and she would be treated like one.

'Yes?' she asked coldly

The man just stared back, then he threw something at her, 'You're to change into that and come with me,'

Morgana looked down at the dress 'And where will I be going?'

'We're going to the druids,'

Morgana raised an eyebrow, perhaps her half sister was going to enlist their help in overthrowing Uther...

They had stopped in a forest for the night, setting up tents, they had killed the patrol from Camelot, crushing what little hope Morgana had of escaping. But now a fight had broken out over what they had stolen from dead men, Morgana found herself unguarded, she took her chance...

_0o0o0o_

Merlin was in pain, not quite physical, yet he wished it was, wished Gaius could fix the hurt within his heart. He couldn't take it, the guilt, the pain, everything.

It had been a hard year for everyone, Merlin perhaps most of all, he had had to live with what he'd done to Morgana every day, but what else could he have done? Let Camelot fall?

Then came the dreams, the nightmares that plagued him every night. They changed though most had him standing before Morgana, but this was not the woman he had known, this woman was mighty and cold, eyes blazing she simply stared scornfully down at him from her raised position. He tried to explain why he had done what he had, but she just laughed and did not answer, and then suddenly the ground fell away, and he was falling, falling... then he woke up gasping.

Merlin had spent the past year in torment. It seemed as though Morgana's absence had torn a hole through his chest, each failed search, each new hope shattered, it hurt all over again.

So now he was riding through yet another forest, they had found a group of Camelot soldiers, killed a little south of here, Merlin hurt after a long day of riding and tried not to get his hopes up, for fear of it being crushed yet again.

'Ow,' he complained

Arthur turned to him 'Is something wrong with you?'

'Yes! I've been sitting on a horse all day,'

The prince had no sympathy 'Is you're little bottom sore?'

'Yes! It's not as fat as yours!'

'You know you've got a lot of nerve ... for a wimp,'

'I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a ... dollophead'

'That's not a word,'

'Yes it is,'

'Define dollop-head,'

'In two words?'

'Yeah,'

'Prince Arthur...'

Arthur didn't reply but dismounted from his horse.

_0o0o0o_

Merlin turned when he heard a twig snap, was it another bandit? But it wasn't, it was...

'Morgana,' Arthur whispered

Morgana looked terrible, her hair was messed, and her dress ripped in places, her eyes had a wild look in them. When she saw them her mouth fell open, she let out a cry and rushed at them.

Straight into Merlin's arms. Merlin was caught off guard as she threw her arms around him and held him tight, but managed to hug back.

If any of the knights thought it strange that the Lady Morgana had embraced the prince's servant they said nothing of it, Arthur was too surprised to speak, he just stared, as if he would wake up from a dream at any moment.

Merlin thought so too, yet she seemed real. She felt real in his arms, she was shaking, Merlin realised she was sobbing into his chest, after a moment she looked up, locking her green eyes with his blue, tears streaming down her face, dampening his shirt, not that it mattered, they had found her.

'Merlin...' she murmured, then fell limp in his arms

Merlin gave a soft cry of alarm before lifting her bridal style into his arms.

'We should get back to Camelot,' he said to the prince, who seemed to shake himself out of a daze,

'Yes, yes of course,'

They reached Camelot by nightfall.

_0o0o0_

'Merlin...?' Gaius woke the young warlock the next morning

Merlin looked at him, his hair sticking up everywhere

'Arthur's requested your presence ... in Morgana's chambers.'

The young warlock looked worried but got up.

He stopped outside the open door of Morgana's chambers, nerves going through him, was she going to tell Uther about what had happened? If she did he would be forced from Camelot, or worse, executed.

He saw Morgana and Arthur embrace, but then Morgana saw him.

'Merlin,' she called softly as Arthur left 'I want to talk to you,'

Merlin approached and Morgana looked anguished 'You tried to poison me...'

She knew, it wasn't a question 'I didn't want to,' Merlin replied, his voice pained

Morgana smiled and beckoned him closer 'I understand Merlin, you did it for Camelot, I'd have done the same, but you could have told me...'

Morgana saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke 'I didn't know whether I could trust you,'

That hurt, she admitted it, for in the year she had thought of him often, and gradually she had come to realise that she, the Lady Morgana, the woman every man wanted, had fallen, and fallen hard.

She loved him. And that hurt like hell.

'Morgana?' Merlin spoke softly and she realised she had been staring at him

'Sorry,' she murmured, still lost in the blue of his eyes.

'Its fine, but, I have to know, did you join Morgause? You know, when everyone fell asleep.'

Morgana looked down 'I am not proud of it, but she said she was going to kill Uther...' she looked up at him 'But I realised that there are people in Camelot I couldn't bear to lose, you see Merlin, I learned that one may tolerate a demon for the sake of an angel...' she blushed realising how close he was to her, he had sat beside her and was too close for her to think clearly, his scent invading her senses, making her mind lose track of everything.

'An angel?' he murmured, suddenly also aware of how close he was to her.

'You Merlin,' she whispered before leaning forward and closing the gap between them.

Merlin froze as her lips brushed his, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased. He had fallen too.

It took a year apart for them to realise their love. But they were both overjoyed they had.

Merlin pulled away after a moment,

'No, Morgana, we can't,' his voice was huskier that usual, and quiet, only just reaching her ears

'What?' she looked horrified

'I can't lie to you anymore, I am a sorcerer Morgana,' He bowed his head, ashamed for not telling her sooner.

'Oh Merlin, I knew that ages ago,' her voice was amused

'What?' he gasped in shock

'Since the Avanc, I knew a torch couldn't really do that by its self, I tried to tell you in the cell but I saw a guard listening so I made it about Gwen,'

'You—'

Morgana cut him off with her mouth and he kissed her back as it became fierce, almost desperate from their months apart.

'I love you Morgana,' he gasped as they pulled away and he held her in his arms after what seemed decades

'I love you Merlin,' she murmured back, feeling safe and content

You see, Morgana had thought of joining Morgause, and much of her had wanted to strike back at Uther, but she couldn't, for her heart belonged in Camelot. Her dreams in Morgause's fortress had been of dark hair, pale skin and brilliant blue eyes. Merlin had saved her from the path of evil.

_0o0o0o_

Arthur Pendragon closed the door softly, giving the two their privacy. He couldn't believe it, Gwen was right, the Prince smiled and walked down the corridor. He'd inform his father that Morgana didn't want to be disturbed today, she was resting, what he wouldn't mention is that she was resting with Merlin...

_0o0o0o_

_**Okay, so that little piece was just screaming 'write me!' so here it is, I'm not sure about it, or if the name fits, but tell me what you think, reviews greatly appreciated, yeah I know I stole from Doctor Who and the episodes, but the words fitted...**_

_**S**_

_**All POC readers, I'm getting there with the epilogue, but I have an excuse this time: Sixth form homework, I get tonnes! Seriously! Anyway, It'll be up as soon as it's finished, don't shoot me, please?**_


End file.
